


A Study of David Rose

by Dr_Martha_Jones



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Embarrassment, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Martha_Jones/pseuds/Dr_Martha_Jones
Summary: Patrick sees David in his glasses.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 51
Kudos: 150
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. The Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessX2231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/gifts).

> My prompt was to write about a first in David and Patrick's relationship. I wrote a few so I hope you enjoy them!

Patrick heard the bell ring and walked quickly from the back to either help a customer or scold David for being so late. When he saw David closing the door behind him, he launched into his prepared speech. 

“You know, the store opened over an hour ago. You might not think it’s a big deal but - " Patrick’s words ended abruptly as soon as he saw them. David had mentioned his glasses many times but Patrick had never really imagined what David would look like in them. He barely had time to process this new information before David started venting. 

“Stop staring! My eyes are irritated today because of Alexis and her new perfume. I told her to take it outside and she sprayed it right in my face instead. I hope it gives her a rash,” David growled. 

“I...I’m not staring,” Patrick stammered as he looked in every direction possible to avoid David. He cleared his throat and forced the smile from his face. He could feel a blush creeping down his ears. “I’ll just go back to unpacking these...things,” he said as he turned and sprinted to the back of the store. He took a few deep breaths to try and slow his racing heart. 

“I know I said I would go pick up those wool sweaters this morning but I can’t be sure I won’t go blind from that vicious attack.”

“Okay, sure. I mean, go when you want...or can...I mean, I can go instead...or stay here if you want to go. Whatever you need is fine...it doesn’t matter...I don’t need you..I mean.” Patrick clamped his hand over his mouth to stop the rambling. He waited for David to respond to that word salad but when he didn’t, Patrick peeked around the corner to see David had busied himself rearranging items by the cash register.

Safely hidden, Patrick tried to talk himself out of his panic. What was it about the glasses? What picture was trying to burst out from Patrick’s memory? He wasn’t sure why he was reacting so strongly but those glasses were doing something to him. Every bit of him. 

Patrick waited until he felt like it was safe before emerging from the back and straightening products on the shelves. He couldn’t help sneaking a peek at David still over by the cash. He was putting finishing touches on his new arrangement. Then he stood back with his hands on his hips to admire his work. The image Patrick had been trying to summon came flooding in. 

“Oh my god,” Patrick said much louder than he intended. 

“What?” David demanded as he looked directly at Patrick. 

It was too much. Patrick took a step back and turned to look away and in the process, knocked over all the bottles of lotion he had just straightened. “N-noth-nothing,” Patrick sputtered as he quickly grabbed the bottles before they hit the floor. 

“I don’t like these things and your gawking is not helping!” 

“I wasn’t. Or, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry,” Patrick pleaded.

Patrick had never been more grateful to see customers come through the door than he was in that moment. David went to assist the two ladies but not before throwing a sneer Patrick’s way. 

Patrick did his best to stay out of the way while David suggested products and rang them up. Once the door was closed behind them, David rounded on him. 

“You can just say it you know. I look hideous in these. Not even a good pair of frames can help,” David said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“You don’t look hideous. You look gorgeous. You look……” Patrick trailed off too embarrassed to say what he was thinking. 

“I look what?” David demanded.

“You look like Clark Kent,” Patrick said, barely above a whisper. 

David’s face went from annoyed to confused to intrigued. “Oh really?” David crossed his arms and studied Patrick for a moment. Patrick wasn’t sure if he was deciding what he thought about this development, or if he was just trying to make Patrick squirm for a few more moments. When he was finished with whichever it was, he popped one eyebrow up and sauntered over to where Patrick was standing. He took one piece of his perfectly coiffed hair and twisted it into a curl. 

The blush was uncontrollable at this point. Patrick shifted from one foot to the other and tried to look away. He wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

“Wait. Which Clark Kent? Christopher Reeves? Brandon Routh?” He gasped dramatically, “Please say Henry Cavill!” 

“I was thinking more of the comics I read as a kid,” Patrick was mortified. “Broad shoulders, dark hair, thick rimmed glasses.”

“Devastatingly handsome?” David offered. 

“That too,” Patrick looked down, trying to hide his humiliation. 

David was delighted. “You know, I might have some tights left over from a Halloween costume. I can probably steal something from Alexis to use as a cape. How far do you want to take this?”

Patrick chuckled. “Oh, all the way. For sure.”


	2. The Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets to touch David's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt was to write about a first in David and Patrick's relationship. I wrote a few so I hope you enjoy them!

Patrick chuckled as he watched David examine his hair in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I told you, it looks good. You don’t have to keep checking,” he insisted. 

“And I told you, I am not putting our label on hair products until I test them. This conditioner claims it adds body and who better to test that on?” David explained. 

“Well, we need to get the rest of these bottles labeled. They’ve been in this box for three days,” Patrick answered. “David?” Patrick looked up to see David walking to the bathroom and peering into the mirror over the sink. 

“I have to go home,” David declared after a moment. He stormed past Patrick into the back room for his bag. 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Patrick asked, starting to worry.

“I can’t talk, I just need to go,” David answered. 

“Wait, tell me what’s wrong,” Patrick pleaded as he grabbed David’s arm. 

David squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. “I think I saw a grey hair. But can’t find it now and the lighting in that bathroom is terrible. I told you we should get a bigger fixture. People need to be able to see themselves!” David’s voice was growing more frantic by the word. 

“Okay, let me look,” Patrick was trying hard to keep his mouth from smiling and his eyes from rolling. He was not succeeding.

“Are you laughing at me? I am on the verge of a crisis and you are laughing at me?!” 

“I’m sorry. Just sit down, show me where you think it was,” Patrick did his best to look apologetic. 

David shot him a disapproving look and sat down on the stool behind the cash register. “I expect this kind of ridicule from Stevie and Alexis but not you. You are supposed to support me,” David pouted. 

“I’ll try and do better,” Patrick promised as he ran his hands up and down David’s arms. He leaned down and gave David a kiss that he hoped would calm him. 

David pulled away from the kiss with a smile on his face and sighed deeply. He waved his hand over the front of his head. “It was in this general area.”

“The area of your entire head? Oh good, this should be easy,” Patrick joked.

Patrick looked down at David’s hair. That glorious hair. He had dreamed about the moment he would get to touch it, to run his fingers through it. 

He frequently teased David about his beauty rituals but he was secretly intrigued by them. All those bottles and jars, each with their purpose, their place in a meticulous order. And who could argue with the results? Lacing his coarse fingers with David’s soft ones or snuggling up against David’s impossibly smooth skin were some of his favorite perks of dating David Rose. 

But the hair was something else. Patrick had never touched it and not just because of their height difference. David took such pride in his hair. And here it was, a chance to feel it being offered up. This was almost too good to be true. 

“Well, are you going to look or not?” David’s impatience pulled Patrick from his thoughts. 

Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he ran his fingers through it at last. It was softer than he imagined. And so much thicker. His fingers disappeared almost immediately. 

“Do you see it?!” David almost shrieked. 

“Oh, um…..not yet?” Patrick stammered as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “David, I don’t see anything but black hair. It must have been a glare from the lights or something,” Patrick said without moving his hand.

David sighed. “Fine. I’m not sure I believe you, you seem the type to lie to keep me placated.” 

Feeling brave, Patrick curled his fingers around David’s hair and pulled gently. “Oh, I do?” 

David closed his eyes and smiled. “That was nice. May I have another?”

“I never thought I would get permission to touch your hair but now you want me to pull it?” Patrick was sure he was dreaming. 

“I like you pulling it. Again please,” David purred. 

Patrick tightened his grip and pulled a little harder. David leaned his head back and moaned in response. 

“This is not how I imagined this day going,” Patrick said as he took a step closer and leaned in for a kiss.


	3. The Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's hands go roaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt was to write about a first in David and Patrick's relationship. I wrote a few so I hope you enjoy them!

Patrick finished filing the last of the delivery paperwork and turned to head back out to the floor when David came through the curtain to the back room. He was across the small space in just a few steps and before Patrick could say anything, David had wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and swept him up in a deep kiss. David pushed Patrick back against the wall. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier. Patrick slid his hands up David’s sweater and dragged his nails all the way back down. David leaned his head back and groaned. 

Patrick knew they shouldn’t be doing this in the store but he couldn't help himself. He was taking any chance he could get to have David all to himself. David leaned in and began to kiss Patrick’s neck. “David, we should stop. A customer might come in,” Patrick pleaded while tilting his head to the side to give David more access. 

David was unconvinced. “It’ll be fine,” he mumbled into Patrick’s neck. He licked and nipped at Patrick’s ear. 

“It won’t be fine,”Patrick replied as he pushed David back to see if he could get a hold of himself. Instead he saw the most beautiful man in the world looking back at him. Realizing he was going to lose this battle with himself, he pulled David’s face up to his and crashed their mouths together, messy and rough. 

David’s slid his hands around and settled them on Patrick’s hips. Patrick had spent countless hours thinking about David’s hands. He had watched them while they worked in the store, memorized how they felt on his back when he and David hugged. But having them roam his body, Patrick was never going to be used to that. And now they were moving towards his belt buckle. 

Patrick wanted David’s hands on him more than anything at that moment. He had been unsure he could live up to David’s experiences or expectations, but right now David was unzipping his jeans and the room was starting to spin. 

David untucked Patrick’s shirt and slid his hand in Patrick’s jeans. “Oh my god, David,” Patrick whispered. “Please, more.”

Patrick reached down and pulled David’s sweater up over his head. He tossed it on the desk next to them as gently as he could. 

David grabbed both Patrick’s wrists and pulled them up over his head. He held them in place with one hand while the other slid into Patrick’s boxers and wrapped around his cock before returning to kissing and sucking on Patrick’s neck. Patrick drew in a sharp breath and held it. 

Feeling David’s hand on him was intoxicating. Every cell in Patrick’s body was buzzing. He couldn’t focus on any one sensation. All his fears of being unprofessional or inexperienced melted away and he was just David’s to touch, to kiss, to nibble. Patrick could feel himself getting harder and knew he should stop this but was having trouble forming words. David was finally touching him. He heard whines and whimpers escaping his mouth. He had just started grinding against David’s hand when it happened. 

The bell over the door rang. David groaned into Patrick’s neck. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I told you this would happen!” Patrick whispered as he started pulling himself together, the panic of being caught finally breaking the spell. He reached over and grabbed David’s sweater and pushed it against David’s chest. “Here!” he whispered and began tucking his shirt back in his jeans. “I can’t go out like this,” Patrick motioned to his obvious bulge. “Go and give me a second here,” he said. 

“Ding ding!” It was the unmistakable sound of Stevie’s voice. 

David shot Patrick one last smile as he pulled his sweater carefully over his head and went to tell his friend they were closed.


End file.
